mijn_robot_en_ikfandomcom_vls-20200214-history
Een supergeschenk
Het is bijna Josephs verjaardag.De jongen kan nooit wachten tot hij op de dag zelf zijn cadeaus krijgt.Maia heeft een computerspel voor hem gekocht en die weet Joseph te vinden op het dak van de school.Maia is hiermee niet gediend,haar vriend vindt altijd haar geschenken eerder dan die van Louis,hij heeft een heel bijzonder cadeau voor Joseph;een heel speciale zweefplank.Chip zou er ook graag eens op willen zweven maar hij mag niet.Tevergeefs blijft Joseph zoeken.Die avond krijgt Nikils een telefoontje van zijn mama die hem nogal op een vreemde manier tegen hem praat en haar zoon met zijn bijnaam Pifi aanspreekt.Nikils haat het als zijn moeder die naam gebruikt.Zijn moeder sust hem in slaap en niet veel later slaapwandeld het schoolhoofd.Hij haalt een oude skateboard uit z'n kast en besluit om ermee in de hal te spelen.Joseph geeft zijn zoektocht op.Louis is blij om dit te horen van Chip en de robot aap hoort opeens zoveel kabaal uit de hal komen.Als hij Nikils daar ziet is hij heel erg verbijsterd.Het schoolhoofd lacht wanneer Chip hem met meneer aanspreekt.Nikils vraagt of Chip geen zin heeft om mee te doen.Dat zou hij graag willen maar hij heeft geen board.Chip vertelt Nikils dat hij wel een super zweefplank heeft die eigenlijk als cadeau is bedoeld.Nikils beveelt hem die te halen en als hij er zijn ogen op werpt wil hij dolgraag die uittesten want een board zonder wieltjes is iets nieuws voor hem.Ook Chip wil graag met de zweefplank spelen maar Nikils laat dit niet toe.Het wordt al gauw ochtend en Chip besluit om de plank weer in het cadeau te steken.Nikils vraagt aan Chip om dit niet aan zijn moeder te vertellen.Chip belooft het en verstopt het geschenk weer op zijn plek.Het moment breekt aan voor Joseph.Hij krijgt zijn cadeau maar is niet blij als hij er een skateboard van Nikils in treft.Louis begrijpt het niet en Chip legt aan zijn vrienden uit dat Nikils dit heeft gedaan.Maia zegt: "Was dit voor of na toen je werd ontvoerd door de marsmannetjes?"Louis probeert Chip te geloven.Ze bezoeken het bureau van hun schoolhoofd en Chip spreekt hem er met zijn bijnaam aan.Nikils is boos hiervoor en merkt dat Joseph zijn board mee heeft.Nu gelooft Joseph Chip,Nikils heeft zijn plank.Maar hij wijst de kinderen de deur uit.Alleen Maia is er nog niet helemaal voor te vinden,Louis heeft ondervonden dat Nikils er heel erg moe uitzag en de kinderen gaan via een luchtschacht terug naar het bureau waar ze Nikils afluisteren die weer gebeld wordt door zijn moeder.Als hij in slaap valt komen de 4 in actie. Wanneer ze bij de kast komen van de inbeslaggenomen spullen staat Nikils plots naast hen die blij is om Chip en zijn vrienden te zien.Chip vraagt hem of hij de plank heeft en graag zou teruggeven.Nikils staat wat te liegen en Chip bedreigt hem om dit aan zijn moeder te vertellen.Nikils leidt de 4 vrienden door de gang waar hij er juf Melinda tegenkomt en haar met knapperd aanspreekt.De juf is niet te vinden voor zijn sexy gedrag en Nikils brengt de kinderen naar de hal waar hij de plank heeft verstopt.Er is géén houden aan,hij wil Joseph's cadeau niet teruggeven en besluit om een monstersprong te maken,nog dodelijker dan de dodensprong zoals in Scarlet.Joseph jammert om zijn cadeau, Louis bekommert zich meer over Nikils en moet nu een manier bedenken om zijn sprong af te een remmen.Tijdens zijn dwaze uitvoering belt zijn mama hem weer,ze is boos dat hij haar niets had laten weten om deze avond naar zijn school te komen.Ze spreekt hem aan als Pierre-François en Nikils schrikt wakker die nu geen controle meer heeft over de zweefplank.Gelukkig kan Louis zijn val op tijd verbreken,maar voor de plank is het te laat.Zij breekt in twee en Joseph is helemaal geschokt.Als hij weer met beide voeten op de grond staat luistert Nikils verder naar zijn moeder die liever had gewild dat haar zoon haar iets had laten weten en ze zegt hem vaarwel."Ze noemde me Pierre-François! Maar ik ben Pierre-François!" zegt Nikils blij en opgelucht.Enkel Joseph is bedroefd over zijn cadeau die nu stuk is.Nikils maakt het weer goed en schenkt zijn skateboard aan Joseph die dit helemaal niet wilt. Weetjes * TeleTekst mispeld Nikils als Nikkels * Verbannen scenes in Turkije: Nikils die aan Chip vraagt om niets tegen zijn mama te zeggen werd een klein beetje ingekort waarbij hij enkel z'n mond dichtritst,Louis die Joseph naar buiten meeneemt,Louis die besluit om een kijkje te gaan nemen in Nikils' bureau,Nikils' bureaublad en de scene waarin Melinda in voorkomt werd beter verwijderd dan in Arabië.In dit land werden er meer stukjes verwijderd. * De Engelse titel in Arabië is Now that's a gift! Geen idee waarom het niet gewoon What a gift! heet. Categorie:52 afleveringen